


Nobody

by bisexualpicklewierdo



Series: Song Lyrics' Fics [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Ambi - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Muffy - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform, i love this song so much ahhhh, read and listen plsssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualpicklewierdo/pseuds/bisexualpicklewierdo
Summary: A little oneshot fic based on one of my favorite songs.





	Nobody

There's something 'bout you, you steal the room  
I can't believe I've never seen nobody, nobody like you  
I'm freaking out, just tryna play it cool  
I can't believe I’ve never seen nobody, nobody like you

TYRUS

The first time TJ saw Cyrus, a small, scared boy with brown hair and beautiful eyes, he was surprised he hadn’t noticed him before. TJ had always played the role of the bully, but something about Cyrus made him want to break down all of his walls and let him in.

The brunette boy was scared, of him, of muffin confrontation, TJ didn’t know. All he knew was that he wanted to help him. So he did. He stepped up, told everyone who Cyrus was with, and hoped that he would be remembered as more than a scary basketball guy to Cyrus.

MUFFY

Marty saw Buffy from across the room at the party. He had noticed her at school, but they didn’t have any classes together, which made it hard for him to introduce himself. She was strong and confident, while also being insanely beautiful.

He held his breath, took a step forward, and officially met her by the cheese puffs. They exchanged some witty banter, and he hoped that he wouldn’t screw it up with her. And even though a story about a live frog was told, she wasn't weirded out or scared away. Marty knew that it would take some time, but he wanted to know everything about her.

AMBI

Unlike TJ or Marty, Amber didn’t feel that proverbial lightning-strike of emotion when she met Andi. They both had to grow into who they are, with the assistance of one Jonah Beck, to truly realize their sexualities and their feelings for each other.

Amber’s feelings for Andi were like falling asleep; slow, then all at once. One moment she was looking at Andi as a friend, and the next one And was suddenly her crush. Amber wondered all the time how she hadn’t noticed her before like that, but suddenly she couldn't stop thinking about the cute girl with a pixie cut and eyes like polished onyx. She could only hope that one day, Andi would feel the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this was based on one of my favorite songs: NOBODY by Martin Jensen and James Arthur. This song reminds me so much of Andi Mack, that I just wanted to write something, anything, that describes how i felt about these character relationships. I have a muffy fic that I am currently working on, so stay tuned for that! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: bi-tyrus-shipper
> 
> PS: https://open.spotify.com/track/2qfEcCkEo5NscA9GL7ER72?si=clsiTYCWSjyXXeX6jbBhmw  
> LISTEN
> 
> PPS: The line in the second paragraph about falling asleep i got from somewhere, i forget where but it is not my original line and if u guys know where that line is from i will be VERY grateful
> 
> PPPS: The line is from fault in our stars! Thanks Nandika and existent_trashcan for helping me figure that one out ;)


End file.
